Matsuda san serve me
by Oighear Croi
Summary: what happens when L asks a innocent question? all hell breaks loose! Oneshot!


_**Hey this Is Oighear Croi! so this is my first story on Fanfiction (so its probably not very good) and I kinda wrote this when I was hyper (blame Aloujay my friend!) But what the hey... what have I got to lose? so any way reviews would be good and anything that wuld help me improve my writing would be very much appreciated...so umm thanks muchly and enjoy!**_

_**Matsuda-san, serve me**_

It was a normal day in the HQ, L and Light had a small argument over whether or not Light was Kira, Matsuda had been an idiot (as usual) and Misa had been bugging L about letting her and light go on a date alone with out him, but after three hours every one had settled into their usual routine and Misa had (finally) stopped talking. The blissful silence was, however destroyed when L spoke.

"Matsuda-san come here" after a sharp look from Light he swiftly added "please."

"Yes sure, Ryuzaki-kun what is it you want?"

"I want you to serve me Matsuda-san" L stated bluntly. An awkward silence quickly descended in the HQ.

It was during this awkward pause that Misa who had been listening intently pounced" I knew that was what you liked L-Kun I think that's awesome!"

L cooked his head at Misa. "Yes I am glad you agree. I would normally get Watari to do it but he **is** quite old and he has got a cold and hasn't been able to perform any of his normal duties. It has to be said Matsuda-san that you will have a challenge since Watari has been doing it for so long ever since I was a boy in fact. Light who was sitting next to L let out a little "oh" as though he had figured something out. L however had continued talking. "Yes he knows exactly how I like it, and I love his since it always has a hint of strawberries in it."

"L?"

"Yes Light?" swivelling round to face Light, L was surprised to see that Light was holding back laughter.

"I am not sure Matsuda-san understands what you mean and I think you need to…"

"What is exactly that I need to explain?" L said interrupting. "Any way I am sure that Matsuda-san would enjoy it to, since he has had experience in this kind of thing, at least that's what it said on is file. So what about Matsuda-san will you do it?" with this he swivelled round to face Matsuda who looked extremely uncomfortable and was scratching the back of his head in an awkward manner.

"I umm I am not sure I could take the responsibility of doing that kind of thing…"

"What responsibility? It's not like your marrying me or anything, any way, I haven't had one in a while and I am growing desperate!"

Matsuda did have to admit Ryuzaki had been acting funny all morning… maybe he should….wait what was he thinking? He couldn't do that especially to Ryuzaki! But Ryuzaki is his boss so maybe he should….

Light choosing to ignore Matsuda's blank look decided that while it had been funny in the beginning he was feeling slightly sorry for Matsuda, but only a_ little!_

"L I really think you need to explain what you're talking about"

"Why?" L interjected "Although Matsuda-san acts quite stupid I am sure that even…" L was luckily prevented from really upsetting Matsuda (and not even know he was doing it 'he really is socially retarded' muttered Light) by a W flashing up on the computer screens.

"Watari what are you doing?" L said with a trace of was that worry in his voice thought Light? Hmm definitely storing that away for future use... "You should be resting"

"I have recovered sufficiently from my short lived illness to carry on with my normal duties; I have just baked your cakes so there is no need to ask Matsuda-san to bake them for you."

"You mean to say" practically screamed Matsuda "that all you wanted was for me to bake a cake for you?" L slightly inclined his head to look to his left where some rather disturbing thwacks where coming from Light whacking his head on the desk. "Light-kun while you can afford to lose brain cells I would prefer it if you didn't damage my desk"

"Yes fine, whatev... Wait did you just complement me?"

"If Light-kun wishes to think I did then he can believe so."

"So you did, you just don't want to admit it?" L stood up and in his usual slouching manner walked up the stairs. "Wait where are we going?" Light said as he was dragged up the stairs by the chain.

"We are going to the kitchen, Kira-kun." L state din his usual monotone as he vanished from sight.

Light froze then shouted "I am not Kira!" All you could hear was L's almost silent chuckle as he made his way to his precious cake.

"Of course Light-kun whatever you say…"


End file.
